


baby i can show you things (sure to make you wanna believe)

by dalektic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektic/pseuds/dalektic
Summary: (title is lyrics from the song "Urges" by Groves LISTEN TO THEM)18 year old Harry moves to a no name, off the grid, town in California, a few miles away from Yosemite. There, he meets the 29 year old Sheriff, Louis. Louis is infatuated with the first newcomer in five years and Harry is just tired of being alone.smut. fluff. probably minimal drama because who the fuck cares.





	1. tiny yellow shorts

**Author's Note:**

> thisll prolly flop but whatever
> 
> also at some points the paragraph spacing got fucked up so idk what that is

Harry had finally settled in to his new one bedroom cabin after a week of moving and unpacking. He lived in the city with his parents but it all became too hard when his parents found out that he was gay, and practically disowned him. So he came to the conclusion that he would move out of the city and go off the grid for a while until he can save up some money and figure out his next move. So he had cancelled his phone plan and gave all of his electronics to his sister who still lives in the city to hold onto while he is gone. He told his family he loved them and left.

The town is called Tioga. In town theres a market, a bar, a library, a few antique shops, and the town museum. If you need anything else, youll have to drive out an hour to the next town. Theres a big lake which is the epicenter of the towns social scene. Other than that, Tioga was a quiet, small town of around 200 people.

Harry had been in Tioga for a week when he met Louis. This is how it went.

###

Harry slipped on his yellow pair of swim trunks, cursing himself for not bringing any other ones. He was going to go to the lake for the first time since He's been in Tioga. He puts a pair of sweats over his trunks and decide not to put on a shirt since he's just going to take it off to go in the lake anyways. 

He closes and locks the door and hops on his bike, towel and smoothie in hand. 

The ride to the lake is about five minutes through dense forest on a dirt road but when he gets there, the trees clear and he is met with the lake. Beautiful and blue, the early summer sun glistening off the gentle waves. 

Theres a little beach with around five people and there are people paddle boarding and driving boats around. Someone is playing music and he thinks to himself, "man, I could get used to this". He lays out his towel and shoves his cup in the sand and strips off his sweatpants, reveling his tiny yellow shorts . Sitting on his towel, he applies sun screen all over and then finally, lays back and closes his eyes. 

Its probably been an hour when he decides that its time to go into the lake. He walks down the "beach" and puts his feet in. It's cold but that's to be expected since the lake is the melted snow from yosemite. He figure its better to just pull of the band aid and jump in so thats what he does. He fully submerges himself, and boy is it cold. Theres a floating little dock a ways out so he figures it's a quick swim out to it and he can get out and lay in the sun for a while. Half way there, he realizes that there is a guy on the doc but he doesn't mind the company, plus it'd be a waste to turn back now. 

he pulls himself up onto the doc and wrings out his hair. 

"afternoon." the man says as Harry sits a few feet away from him.

Harry puts his sun glasses on the top of his head so he can see the man and offers him a handshake which he accepts with a small birdlike hand.

"I'm Harry," He says, "just moved here last week."

"Louis," the small, handsome man says, voice light and feathery, "been here my whole life. we don't get a lot of newcomers here. Refreshing to see a new face, especially one as handsome as yours."

Cheeky. Harry is beginning to like him already. 

"So. what brings you to Tioga?" he asks with a charming smile.

Harry is almost too distracted by this mans beautiful face and sculpted chest to respond to his question.

"Uhm, I graduated high school in the city and my parents sort of kicked me out and It's too expensive to live in the city alone and especially with my diet so I came here. To disconnect. Find myself."

Louis just laughs and lays back down on his back, looking up at the sun.

"hhhheeeeeeeeyyy" Harry pouts, faking a dramatic frown, "it's not funny."

"aw, baby, thats a sweet story," Louis says, "fresh out of high school? What does that make you? 17? 18?"

"18" Harry says proudly, putting his sun glasses back over his eyes, laying on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow.

"good" Louis says so quietly Harry almost misses it. Hell, Louis didn't even realize he said it aloud. Thankfully for Louis, Harry pretends he didn't hear and closes his eyes. 

Mindless chatter and some harmless flirting fills the silence. It's comfortable.

### 

its a while later that Harry is jolted back to reality by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Harry," Louis calls.

Harry opens his eyes and realizes that he must've fallen asleep.

"Shit!" he exclaims, sitting up quickly. Louis chuckles and sits back on his palms. Harry stands up and stretches out, Louis doing the same. Louis then makes a noise, almost a gasp but not quite. A short intake of breath. "You are so burnt!" Harry gasps, feeling the burn coming from his back. He starts to panic, "I've never been burnt this bad! Oh my god, what if I get skin cancer!? Oh my-" Louis cuts him off, "Calm down, babe. You wont get skin cancer." Louis doesn't know why he feels so compelled to call the boy 'babe' and 'baby', but it just feels right, knowing the age of the newcomer. Harry paces back and forth across the square, floating dock, mumbling to himself about exfoliation and skin cancer. "Seriously, Harry, do you have any aftersun type of lotion? Aloe vera?" Are you kidding? That definitely slipped Harry's mind when packing to move. "No I don't," He groans, "I'm going to die." "No you're not," Louis chuckles, "Just... er- come to my place and I'll cut you some fresh aloe from the yard. Sound good?"

For some reason a chance to go to Louis' house sounded like a god given gift. Harry tries to keep cool as he nods but can't help the smirk that appears on his face at the opportunity to know where the attractive man lives.

"No funny business though, pretty boy."

I dive into the lake, Louis following after and they swim back to the shore. 

Harry grabs his towel and dries his hair, throwing it up into a bun. Louis sees that Harry is distracted with a few tangles in his hair and takes the opportunity to oggle the younger boys inappropriate shorts. Louis can feel his lower half waking up at the sight of Harry's perky bum in the shorts, and his legs, God, those legs could go on for miles. Wishing he could stare longer, Louis looks away as Harry turns back around.

"Did you drive or walk?" He asks once they've both toweled off, and Harry has finished his now melted smoothie. 

"I rode my bike," Harry says, walking over to where he had locked it up, "It's about a five minute ride to my place."

"I walked," Louis says grabbing his towel, "We can walk to my place and then I'll drive you home afterwards."

Harry nods and wraps his towel around his shoulders.

###

It's only a two or three minute walk to Louis' house. It's also in the same direction as Harry's place which he pushes into the back of his mind. He tells himself that this is just him going over to a friends house so that he can rub aloe vera all over his bare back.... friendly.

Louis' house is around the same size as Harry's, it's blue (like his eyes) and tucked away further into the trees. 

He opens the door and lets Harry in. Its cozy. (I could get used to this... Harry thinks). He sets his towel and sweatpants down on a chair and sat down in another while louis grabbed some aloe.

"Luckily I chopped some yesterday and put it in the fridge. It'll be nice and cold on your hot back" he says, "er- hot as in like burnt, b-but I mean the other way too I guess, oh gosh."

Harry chuckles and stands up, presenting him with his burnt back. Louis is a few inches taller than harry but Harry is lanky and awkward still while Louis is grown and muscular, which then reminds Harry that he has no idea how old he is.

"I never asked," Harry starts as Louis cuts the aloe in half, "How old are you?"

"29" he answers at the same time that he presses the aloe against Harry's back.

Harry's moan at the idea of him being so much older than him is disguised as a noise of surprise at the coldness of the aloe. He proceeds to rub it around Harry's back and meanwhile Harry can feel his nipples getting hard, and slowly his member wakes up in those God awful tiny yellow shorts. As he continues, Harry becomes lightheaded. Hes more than ten years older than Harry and God, he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a raging daddy kink. Louis is so hot and he's already taking care of Harry and they just met a few hours ago.

"All right," he says when he is done, "should be good, yeah?"

"yeah." Harry says. It's breathy and pathetic. Almost could be mistaken as a moan. Quickly he tries to cough and disguise the moan as just needing to clear his throat but the damage has been done. Slowly Harry turns to him, face beet red.

His eyes immediately go to Harry's chest, almost drooling at the perky pink nipples, then slowly his attention is shifted down to Harry's growing erection.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry mumbles, "I'll go."

He tries to get around Louis to get his stuff but he swiftly grabs Harry by the arm and pushes him against the wall. Harry moans pathetically.

"Oh, baby," Louis whispers hotly in Harry's ear, "Whats got you all worked up?"

He moves his mouth to Harry's throat, mouthing around until he finds his sweet spot and latches on.

The curly headed boy moans again, unable to think up an answer. Surely, he can't reveal that he got hard over the idea of him being so old and calling him daddy.

He moves on from Harry's neck down to his chest where he latches on to a nipple, swirling his tongue around and lightly biting down.

Louis moves to the other and Harry laces his fingers through Louis' feathery hair. Then as if nothing had happened, Louis walks away into the kitchen.

"So it's getting kind of late," Louis says from the kitchen, Harry still breathless against the wall, "I can walk you home now."

Harry clears his throat, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Harry picks up his things from off the chair, his head still foggy and his erection still painfully hard. Louis then emerges from the kitchen and then the two boys walk out the door.

The walk is silent and tense. Harry can't take his mind away from his erection and Louis is just trying to plan his next move. Harry tries to remember how to get to Louis house from his because he hopes that this will happen again. Whatever "this" is...

The walk was the longest five minutes in Harry's life but when they arrive at his house Harry doesn't want to have to say goodbye. 

Harry unlocks his door and opens it and then turns to Louis. Before he can say anything, Louis has his lips pressed gently on Harry's cheek. 

Harry smiles and looks at his hands.

"Goodnight beautiful," Louis says with a smirk, "See you around."

Harry steps inside and closes the door but not without Louis giving him another soft peck on the cheek.

When the younger boy gets to his room he strips of his tiny yellow shorts and almost the exact moment that he gets his hand around his aching cock, hes coming harder than he has in his whole life.


	2. except for watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly im not planning this out or anything, I'm just making it up as I go...  
> not any action in this really...  
> Sorry if its trash. If you have any suggestions on what should happen feel free to leave it in the comment section.

Harry didn't see Louis for another week after that. He'd have to admit that he was sad when every time he left his house, he didn't happen to run into Louis. He even went back to the same beach and swam out to the dock but with no luck. 

The day after, Sunday, Harry went out to town to try to find a job. He knew that in order to support himself he'd need a steady income. He finally scored a cashier job in the bakery that was attached to the town market. There were two other elderly ladies working there and they welcomed the young boy with open arms. They told him that he could start the next day and sent him on his way. 

Since he was already at the market, he bought some simple groceries like milk, fruits, veggies, granola, bread, and a few other small things. He payed and then headed home, balancing his groceries on the handle bars of his bike. 

The day after that, he started in the bakery. It was an easy 6 am-2 pm shift with not a lot of action. He was taught where everything was and how to work the Luddite cash register system which was just a calculator and a legal pad full of barely legible orders from previous days and weeks even. There was about three transactions before the bakery closed and his shift was over. Quick and easy. Harry thinks he could definitely get used to that.

Every day that goes by Louis is constantly on Harry's mind. He only was around him for 3 hours but those three hours is all it took for Harry to be completely infatuated with the older man. The 11 year older man. 

The rest of the week was spent working at the bakery, going for runs, making smoothies, and thinking about the way Louis' lips felt on his skin. 

Finally, It was the weekend and he didn't have to work so he was planning on sleeping in. Keyword 'planning'. His internal clock woke him up at 5:30 am and he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided that he might as well make use of the time so he put on his running shorts and opted for no shirt and laced up his sneakers. The air was cool and crisp and the only sounds were the birds chirping and the hourly chimes of the church on the top of a hill on the outskirts of Tioga.

Harry ran. He ran until he reached the beach, then from the beach he ran around the perimeter of the lake, enjoying the sounds of the tiny little waves rolling in. The lake is way too big to run the entire perimeter so he turns around after around ten minutes of running. As he gets back onto the dirt road he sees that there is another person running the same way on the other side of the road a little ways in front of him.

When he finally catches up with the man, his heart drops. 

"Harry," Louis says, slowing to a stop beside Harry, "Fancy seeing you here. Do you run often?"

Louis' smirk makes Harry's knees go weak and his eyes drop immediately to harry's exposed chest. It becomes apparent that Louis definitely has a thing for Harry's nipples.

"Not a lot but I accidentally woke up early so I thought I'd have a quick run," Harry says, almost unable to take his eyes away from the sweat on Louis forehead and the way his biceps bulge out from his tank.

"Let's walk to my place," Louis suggests, "I'll make breakfast."

"Oh, you don't have to," Harry says even though he would do anything for a chance to go to Louis home again, "I don't want to be a bother."

"No, It's my pleasure, seriously." Louis says as the two begin to walk in the direction of Louis' place, "Plus, I got a little distracted last time and I wasn't able to give you the grand tour."

Harry blushes, remembering just what happened last time. 

They walk and talk, mindless chatter. Harry tells Louis about how he got a job at the bakery and Louis tells Harry that he'll stop by sometime to see him.

They get to Louis' house and Louis ventures into the kitchen, Harry following suit. 

The older man begins to rummage through the fridge pulling out what looks to be ingredients for pancakes.

The windows in the house are opened and a breeze flows through the house, making Harry's nipples harden. He positions himself on a stool sitting at the little island in the kitchen where Louis is beginning to put all the ingredients into a bowl.

Louis reaches over and turns on a radio as he waits for the griddle to heat up. Music and the smell of pancakes fill the air and Harry thinks 'man, this is comfortable... well as comfortable as you can get when there's an extremely attractive man who is eleven years older than you staring at your perky nipples.'

"I'm starting to thing you have a really strange nipple kink," Harry says lightly.

"Well I can say that I don't have a nipple kink, I just like a certain curly headed boys nipples." Louis chuckles, "But I do have a few... strange kinks."

Harry's eyes widen in excitement. 

Harry hates to admit it but he is one kinky 18 year old. Starting off with a daddy kink then there's size kink, choking kink, praise kink, degradation kink, hair pulling kink, the list could go on forever. Whatever it is, it's probably a kink that harry has. Well, except for watersports... (i'm not kinkshaming)

"Like what?" Harry asks in awe, like a child in a candy store.

Louis just chuckles and shakes his head, putting the pancakes onto two plates, "Another time."

Harry pouts. He actually pouts. Like a child! Louis is blown away at the boy sat across from him.

"Eat." 

Immediately, Harry follows his orders, making a sound of delight at the taste of the pancakes. As Harry eats, Louis watches his mouth, his nipples, his eyes. He barely even touches his own food. He is blown away at how quickly Harry listened to his orders, how easily he had submitted. Louis tries to ignore the voice telling him that Harry would be a perfect submissive. He's only 18! 

They finish up their plates and Harry takes them to the sink, against Louis protests. Harry doesn't mind. Its the least he can do after Louis made breakfast.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Louis asks, casually leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"Nothing really," Harry says, scrubbing a particularly stubborn piece of pancake, "there isn't really a whole lot to do in town, and I dont have a car."

Louis starts to think of ways to woo Harry, then, It hits him.

"I have an idea." Louis says, walking away from the kitchen into his room to make a phone call.

When Harry is finished he sits back down at the island and waits around two minutes for Louis to return.

Louis comes back and tells Harry that he will walk him home to get some clothes and shower if he wants and then they'll go. He doesn't disclose any other information.


End file.
